Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core of our Center provides oversight for the 3 Research Projects as well as the Education& Outreach Core and the Technical Core (Genotyping & Phenotyping Core). Its role is to promote coordination of all intramural administrative and research activities and external collaborations. From an intramural perspective, these tasks involve coordination of all administrative functions of several collaborating institutions including the MGH (including our Clinical Research Center), the Partners Healthcare System (including its Clinical & Translational Science Award), The Broad Institute, Oxford University, and Duke University as well as hundreds of collaborating physicians from around the globe who either donate material to our genetic studies or come to us for specialized training within our Center. From an extramural perspective, these tasks include administrative interfaces with NICHD, its other National Centers for Translational Research in Reproduction and Infertility (NCTRIs) P50 Programs, and the FDA. The Administrative Core oversees all financial activities and human resource needs related to the Center. It also supports the activities of the External Advisory Board which is critical to the functioning of the Center.